1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fiber optic cables and, in particular, to a method of removing coatings therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic cables, typically comprise a central glass core with an outer layer of cladding, a protective organic coating bonded thereto and a nonbonded flexible rubber like cover thereover. In connecting such fiber optic cables to other cables, or devices, etc., the cable must be precisely aligned within the connective element. However, the cover and protective coating do not have precise dimensional tolerances, and thus must be removed prior to making the connection. While the cover is easily removed, the protective coating thereunder is bonded to the cladding and is difficult to remove. One of the most common methods for removing this protective coating is to vaporize the coating by passing the cable through a flame. However, if the temperature of the flame is uncontrolled, damage to the core and cladding can occur. Also, the non-uniform heating may leave portions of the protective coating on the cladding layer. Additionally, the gases produced when vaporizing the protective coating may be dangerous if continuously inhaled. Additionally, it is a time consuming process and requires considerable experience to properly remove the protective coating in a timely fashion. Acid dips have been used but have also provided unsatisfactory results.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,080 "Methods of Treating Optical Wave Fibers" by S. DiVita et al. which discloses a method of removing impurities from the surface of a fiber by passing it through an ultraviolet light source in an oxygen enriched environment at high temperature. However, it is not applicable to the removing of a complete organic coating, but only small amounts of impurities deposited on the surface of the cladding during the forming thereof. In fact, it is designed for use prior to the application of the protective coating.
Thus, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for removing protective coatings from a fiber optic cable.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for removing protective coatings from a fiber optic cable by the uniform application of heat to vaporize the protective coating.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for removing protective coatings from a fiber optic cable by the application of heat to vaporize the protective coating and to further collect and dispose of any of the vapors generated during the process.